Annyeong Taehyungie !
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: " Satu per satu di antara kita akan menikah tahun ini, setelah Namjoon dan Kookie, Yoongi-hyung, Jiminie akan menyusul setelah itu aku, Woozie, bukankah ini sesuai harapan Taehyung ? kita semua menikah di tahun yang sama " ucap Hoseok-hyung. Tanpa sadar mereka semua melirik ke arahku. " Wae ?" tanyaku. 'Taehyung yaaa..'


**Annyeong Taehyungie !**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung/V x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Bambam GOT7, Baekhyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, DLDR**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

 _Aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk menceritakan kisahku ini. Kisah yang melibatkan dirimu di dalamnya. Dirimu yang sangat istimewa. Dirimu yang sangat aku cinta._

Hari ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju Café dimana tempat pertemuanku dengan 6 orang hyung-ku yang lain, _Ani_ ! hanya lima, mungkin salah satunya adalah orang yang kini aku cinta. Aku bersiap di depan cermin, Kemeja biru polos aku padukan dengan celana jeans hitam, sederhana saja. Sekilas aku memandang foto di pigura yang menampilkan 2 orang dewasa yang bahagia dengan balita yang tengah duduk diantara mereka. Iya, itu adalah aku, orang yang aku cintai dan bayi mungilku yang saat ini sudah berusia 3 tahun.

Aku Jeon Jungkook, 24 Tahun. Karyawan salah satu Perusahaan Desain Grafis terkenal di kotaku. Hari ini sungguh sangat membahagiakan karena aku akan bertemu orang yang sangat aku cintai, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

Setelah mematut diri dan menyatakan kelayakan terhadap penampilanku aku beranjak menuju ruangan makan dalam apartemen sederhanaku itu. Disana aku menemukan sahabatku yang tengah mengoleskan selai di rotinya.

" _Morning_.. " sapaku.

" _Yap_ ! wah kau sudah rapi ? terlihat sekali yang akan bertemu dengan orang yang di cintai, _eoh_? aku tak percaya hanya di tinggal seminggu kau sebegitu merindukannya. Wah aku tak percaya kau adalah calon pengantin yang akan menikah sebentar lagi" goda pemuda cantik itu.

" Kau juga sudah rapi di hari _weekend_ seperti ini, kau mau kencan dengan Mark- _sunbae_ , _eoh_ ? jangan membual Bamie, kau juga calon pengantin" balasku menggodanya, terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi pemuda cantik itu.

" _Double Shit_ ! Sialan kau Kookie !" umpatnya. Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Bambam yang masih saja merona ketika di goda tentang _sunbae_ di tempatku bekerja itu.

Aku merogoh ponsel ketika aku merasa getaran di saku celanaku, aku mengangkat telepon dari orang yang akan menjemputku. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menunggu di _lobby_ apartemen.

" Bam, aku pergi dulu.. Namjoon- _hyung_ sudah menjemputku..nanti sore jangan lupa yaaa " teriakku menuju arah pintu.

.

.

.

" Kau terlihat senang sekali " ucap pemuda tinggi itu sambil memelukku.

" Tentu saja aku senang _hyung_ , aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu " balasku sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelinci andalanku.

" _Heol_ , jangan membual Jeon Jungkook " ucap pemuda itu.

" Ayo kita berangkat, mereka pasti sudah menunggu" ujar Namjoon lagi.

Mobil sport Namjoon- _hyung_ membawa kami menuju Café tujuan tempat pertemuan dengan mereka. Mereka, para _hyung_ yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku dan Namjoon- _hyung_ berjalan beriringan menuju meja yang sudah berisi 3 orang itu. Hoseok- _hyung_ sedang berbicara dengan Jiminie- _hyung_ sementara Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya sesekali menyela percakapan mereka.

" Hei bro !" sapa Namjoon-hyung kepada mereka. Mereka langsung memeluk calon pengantin pria itu. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka.

" Kalian melupakanku _hyung_ " interupsiku dari belakang Namjoon. Aku membuat ekspresi pura-pura sedih

" Hei Kookie, astaga kenapa kau tambah cantik " puji Hoseok- _hyung_.

" Aku namja _hyung_ " bantahku, mereka malah tertawa bersama ketika berhasil menggodaku.

Aku dan Namjoon- _hyung_ duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah desain undangan ke depan mereka. Undangan yang sederhana namun elegan.

" Wah, kau berhasil Kook, cantik sekali " kali ini Jimin- _hyung_ yang memuji undangan berwarna _baby_ _pink_ itu.

" Tentu saja cantik, aku yang mendesainnya _hyung_ , sesuai permintaan" jawabku dengan bangga, sambil menyenggol Namjoon- _hyung_.

" Satu per satu di antara kita akan menikah tahun ini, setelah Namjoon dan Kookie, Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jiminie akan menyusul setelah itu aku, Woozie, bukankah ini sesuai harapan Taehyung ? kita semua menikah di tahun yang sama " ucap Hoseok- _hyung_. Tanpa sadar mereka semua melirik ke arahku.

" _Wae_ ?" tanyaku.

' _Taehyung yaaa..'_

Aku menundukkan wajahku karena aku kembali teringat dengan dia. Dia yang dulu pernah menjalin kasih denganku, dia yang dulu sangat aku cinta.

' _kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku ?'_

' _kenapa kau tega melihatku menanggung beban seperti itu dulu ?'_

' _Tae, aku merindukanmu'_

 _._

 _._

- _ **00000000**_ -

 **Taehyung adalah masa laluku, pemuda yang dulunya sangat aku cintai, mungkin sekarang juga. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Pemuda yang berhasil membuat perutku merasa harus mengeluarkan ribuan kupu-kupu. Pemuda yang berhasil membuatku merasakan getaran aneh saat di dekatnya. Dia juga penyebab kesehatan jantungku menjadi tidak baik.**

 **Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya ketika aku masih menduduki kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas sampai aku menjadi mahasiswa Desain Grafis.**

 **Dia sangat supel, mudah di cintai, dan ramah kepada semua orang. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkanku juga tidak mudah. Dulu, aku sangat berjual mahal kepada dia. Dia adalah kakak Bambam. Aku sering mengerjakan tugas di rumah Bambam, dan dari sanalah dia menyukaiku, begitu katanya.**

" _Hei Kookie, Annyeong !" sapanya, pemuda tan itu menampilkan cengiran kotaknya._

" _Jangan sok kenal denganku, hyung. Kau hanya seoarang kakak dari sahabatku " jawabku acuh._

 **Bermodalkan sapaan '** _ **Annyeong'**_ **dia selalu berhasil membuatku berada ingin selalu di dekatnya. Kata-kata Cheesy-nya yang selalu dia lontarkan dari bibir tebalnya itu selalu bisa membuatku tak menginjak bumi dengan baik.**

" _Kookie, aku akan selalu ada untukmu , jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta tolong ketika kau membutuhkanku !" ucapnya_ **. Itu adalah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan ketika kami baru menjalin hubungan untuk pertama kali. Dari dia juga aku mengenal para hyung yang sangat baik hati itu. Taehyung dan aku terpaut dua tahun. Dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa saat itu.**

 **Hubunganku dengan dia berjalan dengan sangat baik, meskipun banyak penghalang dalam hubungan itu sendiri. Dia selalu bisa meyakiniku untuk tetap berjalan bersamanya. Untuk tetap bisa memegang erat tangannya saat aku selalu mencoba untuk menyerah.**

" _Kookie, percaya padaku, hubungan ini kita yang menjalani, kita tahu yang terbaik untuk kita" ucapnya dengan tegas._

 **Aku juga ingat ketika aku dan Bambam yang akan menjadi mahasiswa baru, dialah yang bersusah payah mencarikan atribut untuk MOS kami. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku dan Bambam. Aku sangat menyukai sikap penyayang-nya itu, meski kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, dia berhasil menjadi orangtua untuk Bambam, menggantikan kakak tertuanya, Baekhyun-** _ **hyung**_ **yang sedang kuliah S2 di luar negeri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya hubungan kami sangat baik-baik saja, aku dan dia bahkan sudah bercinta ketika aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menginginkanku dari lama, namun dia tak mau melakukannya saat aku merasa terpaksa. Malam panas itu terjadi saat dia menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku, saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahiku setelah dia lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupiku.**

" _Kookie, kau tenang saja.. kita akan menikah.. kau tahu ? aku sudah berencana akan menikah di tahun yang sama dengan hyungdeul kita, mereka sangat setuju " ucap dia di selingi dengan senyuman indah yang selalu aku ingat._

 **Semua terjadi setelah kami semua makan siang di kantin Kampus. Saat dia ingin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil tugas laporan dia yang tertinggal. Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kami.**

" _Kookie, apapun yang terjadi hyungie selalu mencintaimu, aku pergi dulu.. Yoongi-hyung hanya mengantarku menjelang parkir. Aku mencintaimu, Baby Bunny. Annyeong!" ucapnya sebelum mengecup keningku dan berlalu dengan Yoongi-hyung sepupuku._

 **20 menit menjelang Taehyung pergi, aku mendapat telepon dari nomor Taehyung.**

" _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **.. ada apa hyungie ?" tanyaku.**

" **Aku hanya memberitahu bahwa orang yang membawa motor ini kecelakaan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit " ucap orang di seberang sana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _ **00000000**_ -

"—terus muridku itu sangat lincah sekali _hyung_ , aku dan Taemin- _hyung_ sangat bangga kepadanya " ucap Jiminie-hyung. aku kembali tersadar dari masa lalu yang tak pernah aku lupakan itu.

Hoseok- _hyung_ menyenggol Jimin- _hyung_ , karena Yoongi-hyung sudah memperlihatkan aura kecemburuannya.

" Hehe, jangan cemburu _hyung_ , aku dan Taemin- _hyung_ hanya berteman, kau tidak usah takut " ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum sehingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya. Sahabat Taehyung itu sangat mencintai Seme Tsundere-nya, jadi mana mungkin dia selingkuh dengan kakak tingkat di club dance-nya itu.

" aku tidak cemburu " ucap Yoongi- _hyung_ santai.

Tak lama bercerita, pelayan Café itu datang karena aku dan Namjoon-hyung belum memesan makanan.

" Kalian pesan apa _hyung_ ?" tanya pelayan itu dengan santai. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang sedang memegang kertas dan pena itu melihat ke arah kami berdua. Jaemin, pemuda yang dulu di selamatkan Taehyung dari kecelakaan lalu lintas.

.

.

.

- _ **00000000**_ -

.

.

 **Aku yang mendengar kabar tentang Taehyung kecelakaan langsung saja menjatuhkan ponselku, orang di seberang sana masih berbicara. Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **yang ada di sampingku langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan berbicara dengan orang yang menelepon tadi.**

" _Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana " ucap Yoongi-hyung sebelum memutuskan percakapan._

" _Jungkook.. Kookie, jangan menangis.. ayo cepat kerumah sakit " Yoongi-hyung menyadarkanku yang tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi._

' _ **ada apa dengan Taehyung-ku ?'**_

' _ **bukankah dia tadi hanya pamit pulang sebentar ?'**_

" **apa Taetae-** _ **hyung**_ **akan baik-baik saja** _ **hyung**_ **?" tanganku sudah gemetar dan air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir sejak kabar itu aku dapatkan. Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **yang menyetir hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi aku melihat dari gelagatnya dia juga sama khawatirnya denganku.**

" **Berdoa dan berharap saja semoga bocah nakal itu baik-baik saja " jawab Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **.**

 **..**

 **Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku dan Yoongi-hyung berlari ke arah ruangan operasi yang sedang mengoperasi Taehyung. Benturan yang sangat kuat di kepalanya membuat Dokter harus mengoperasinya sesegera mungkin.**

 **Aku mendengar Yoongi-hyung dan saksi kejadian sedang bercerita, Taehyung sedang melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, namun ada seorang bocah tiga belas tahun yang ingin menyeberang dan di depannya ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Melihat kejadian itu, Taehyung langsung menghalangi mobil itu dan menyebabkannya harus bertabrakan dengan mobil itu, dan kecelakaan pun tak terelakkan. Menyebabkan Taehyung terpental jauh dan terjadi benturan keras antara kepalanya dengan aspal.**

 **Aku yang mendengar cerita itu langsung merosot jatuh di depan ruang operasi itu.**

' _ **kau bodoh Taehyung'**_

' _ **kenapa kau sebaik itu menjadi manusia'**_

' _ **Apa kau mau meninggalkanku?'**_

 **Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyungku tak bisa di selamatkan. Karena pendarahan hebat membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan. Yoongi-hyung langsung memelukku yang terdiam seperti tidak bernyawa itu.**

' _ **tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Taehyung meninggalkanku'**_

" _Kookie-ya.. relakan dia" bisik Yoongi-hyung_. **aku menangis dan meronta dalam pelukan Yoongi-hyung. aku belum siap harus kehilangan Taehyung secepat ini. Taehyung akan menikahiku, Taehyung yang mencintaiku, aku benar-benar tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap. Aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah menangis hebat itu.**

 **Ketika aku sadar, aku melihat Bambam, Baekhyun-hyung, dan para hyung yang lain sedang bersedih di dekatku.**

" _Jiminie-hyung, kau tahu aku bermimpi bahwa Taehyung meninggalkanku " lirihku kepada Jimin-hyung yang berada di dekatku. Langsung saja Jimin memelukku dengan erat._

" _Kau tidak bermimpi Kookie, dia sudah pergi " jawab Jimin-hyung._ **Jimin-hyung sahabat Taehyung juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Baekhyun-hyung mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku menggantikan Jimin.**

" _Kookie, jangan menangis lagi sayang. Jangan membuat Taehyung sedih " ucap Baekhyun-hyung yang juga menangis._

" _Wae ? kenapa dia meninggalkanku kalau dia tidak mau aku membuatnya sedih, hyung.. Tae.. Taehyungiee.. " tangisku pecah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi secepat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di acara pemakaman Taehyung, aku pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, Bambam meraung hebat dan para hyung juga tidak kalah sedihnya.**

 **Setelah berkumpul ketika aku di rawat, aku mendengar kabar dari Dokter bahwa aku hamil. Aku hamil 2 minggu. Hamil anak Taehyung. Kembali air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya.**

' **kau senang sekarang Tae ? Meninggalkanku dengan anakmu ?'**

' **Kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini kepadaku ?'**

 **Aku meronta sambil memukul perutku yang terdapat Janin kecil itu. Aku tidak mau memiliki anak padahal aku tidak memiliki suami. Aku merasa Tuhan sangat tidak adil kepadaku. Aku marah kepada Tuhan yang membuatku seperti ini.**

" _Kookie hentikan. Kita akan membesarkan anak ini " ucap Namjoon-hyung menghentikan tanganku yang memukul perutku._

" _Aku tidak bisa hyung " lirihku._

" _Kau bisa, ada kami disini " ucap Seokjin-hyung sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Dia juga menyeka air mataku._

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja " lanjut Jimin-hyung._

" _Bayi ini adalah hadiah dari Taehyung untukmu " kini Baekhyun-hyung mengusap lembut perutku yang masih rata itu._

 **Cukup lama ruangan itu hening. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang remaja laki-laki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.**

" **Aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku, Taehyung-hyung jadi meninggal " lirih bocah itu.**

" **Semua sudah terjadi, jangan menyesal. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Yoongi-hyung. Aku menatap ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu aku membunuhnya, tapi ketika mengingat Taehyung tangisku kembali pecah.**

" **Namaku Jaemin" ucapnya.**

…

 **Sebulan pasca meninggalnya Taehyung, kami semua menata hidup agar terbiasa tanpa Taehyung, tanpa cerianya, tanpa canda tawanya, tanpa semua tentangnya. Aku dan Bambam adalah orang yang paling susah untuk bangkit, karena kami terbiasa dengan Taehyung, kami terbiasa Taehyung ada di kehidupan kami.**

 **Aku dan Bambam memulai aktivitas kuliah kami yang tertunda, meski hamil aku tetap menjalani rutinitasku. Sebelum perutku membesar aku tetap kuliah seperti biasa.**

 **Waktu itu aku dan Bambam hendak menyeberang, tiba-tiba Bambam berteriak kepada seseorang.**

" _**Hyung**_ **!" teriak Bambam.**

" _**nugu**_ **?" tanya orang itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _ **00000000**_ -

"—aku Americano saja dan Cheese cake" ucap Namjoon-hyung.

" Aku seperti biasa saja " ucapku.

" Oke, satu Americano, satu Cheese cake dan satu Coffee Latte, tunggu sebentar hyung " senyum bocah itu sebelum pergi.

Kami masih sibuk bercerita tentang rutinitas kami sehari-hari selama weekdays. Karena sulit untuk kami bertemu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sesekali tertawa, sesekali menggoda satu sama lain tak terelakkan ketika kami berkumpul.

" Seokjin- _hyung_ masih lama ?" tanya Jiminie-hyung.

" Sebentar lagi dia sampai " ucapku.

" Kau menunggu Seokjin- _hyung_ atau dia ?" goda Hoseok- _hyung_.

" Aku menunggu anakku " jawabku. Mereka masih ingin menggodaku.

" Iya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Young-Jae, aku merindukan keponakanku itu " celetuk Yoongi-hyung. Yoongi-hyung sangat menyayangi anakku, dia akan membelikan apapun untuk keponakannya itu.

" Hiss, kau kalau ada bocah itu pasti melupakanku " rajuk Jimin.

" Aku hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya, sementara denganmu aku bertemu tiap hari " ucap Yoongi- _hyung_. aku tertawa melihat drama yang ada di depanku ini.

Pesanan kami sampai. Aku menyesap Coffee Latte milikku. Aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Dimana aku bisa bersantai dengan hyung-hyungku dan tidak berkutik dengan pekerjaan kantor yang melelahkan.

" _Mommy_.. !" teriakan itu membuatku melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Aku melihat bocah 3 tahun dalam gendongan seorang pemuda dewasa yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Disebelahnya ada Jin-hyung yang sedang menenteng Paper-bag dan berjalan cepat ke arah Namjoon-hyung. mereka berciuman singkat, sementara aku hanya mengulum senyumku. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat merindukan satu sama lain karena seminggu tidak bertemu.

" _Mommy_ , Young-Jae lindu _Mommy_ " ucap bocah gembil itu sambil meminta gendong kepadaku. Dia mengusakkan kepalanya ke dalam leherku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Aigoo.. _Mommy_ juga rindu Young-Jae, Young-Jae tidak nakal kan selama ikut dengan Papa ?" tanyaku.

" Ani ! Young-Jae tidak nakal, selama Papa bekelja, Young-Jae tidak mengganggu Papa, Mom " ujar bocah itu lagi, sementara pemuda dewasa itu duduk di sampingku. Dia menyesap Coffee Latte-ku, dan tersenyum ke arah hyungdeul yang lain.

" Wah, aura yang mau menikah memang lain yaa " goda Jimin.

" Kau bisa saja Chim, kau juga akan menikah sebentar lagi, kan ?" ucapnya

" Tapi kau duluan kau dengan Kookie " balas Jimin.

" Terserah kau sajalah, Chim " tutur pemuda itu lagi

" Kenapa kalian yang bertengkar ? padahal aku dan Namjoon yang duluan menikah " lerai Jin-hyung. aku hanya tertawa melihat kedua orang yang di marahi oleh calon istri Namjoon- _hyung_ itu. Hanya 2 minggu lagi maka Jin- _hyung_ sah menjadi milik Namjoon- _hyung_.

" Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu _hyung_ ?" tanyaku kepada Jin-hyung. selama seminggu Jin-hyung pulang ke tempat orangtuanya.

" Baik, mereka menitipkan salam untuk kalian, dan ini ada makanan dari ibuku " ucap Jin-hyung sambil menyodorkan paper bag yang dia bawa tadi.

" kau tahu _hyung_? Namjoon _hyung_ sangat kesepian tidak ada _hyung_ , sama seperti Jungkook yang kesepian tidak ada V dan Young Jae " kali ini Jimin-hyung yang menyeletuk.

" Tentu saja aku merindukan Young Jae, seminggu penuh aku tidak bertemu dengan anakku, kau ini bagaimana hyung " kesalku kepada Jimin.

" Hanya Young Jae ? aku tidak ?" ucap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini aku cintai itu, pemuda yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku setelah Taehyung.

.

.

.

- _ **00000000**_ -

.

.

 **Aku dan Bambam masih terpaku di depan hadapan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Taehyung.**

" _**Nugu**_ **?" tanya orang itu lagi, masih terlihat bingung karena Bambam yang memegang lengan bajunya.**

" _**Tae-hyung !"**_ **lirih Bambam.**

" _**Sepertinya kalian salah orang, aku V " u**_ **capnya. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Taehyung, wajahnya, tubuhnya bahkan suaranya juga mirip.**

" _**Ani ! kau Taehyung, hyungku**_ **" ucap Bambam mutlak. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian melirik ke arahku. Benar, dia bukan Taehyung, aura mereka tidak sama.**

…

 **Kami duduk di salah satu Café dekat kampus, kami masih memperhatikan orang yang ada di depan kami ini. Jimin dan Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **ikut bergabung dengan kami.**

" _**Apa ini Reinkarnasi**_ **?" tanya Jimin-hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.**

" _**Apa maksudmu**_ **?" tanya orang yang bernama V itu.**

" _**Apa kau mengenal Taehyung**_ **?" tanya Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **langsung kepadanya. Aku tahu dia pasti risih karena di sodorkan dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti investigasi.**

" _**Ani ! Siapa dia**_ **?" tanyanya balik. Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **memperlihatkan foto Taehyung yang ada di ponselnya.**

" _**Apa ini aku**_ **?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya.**

" _**Ini benar-benar seperti aku**_ **" ucapnya lagi.**

" _**Darimana asalmu V**_ **?" tanya Jimin.**

" _**Aku berasal dari Kanada, baru 1 minggu berada disini**_ **" jawab pemuda itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arahku.**

" _**Hyung, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku ? bersama kami, bersamaku dan Jungkook**_ **" ujar Bambam lagi.**

 **Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **menceritakan tentang Taehyung dan kehamilanku, mungkin saja dia merasa tersentuh dengan kisah kami.**

" _**Aku mau, lagian aku di Korea hanya sendiri. Orangtuaku berada di Kanada.**_ **" ucapnya santai. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya.**

" _**Aku juga akan membantu nanti ketika Jungkook ngidam, dan membantu Bambam dalam kuliahnya "**_ **ujarnya enteng.'** _ **Siapa dia ? mudah sekali mengambil keputusan'**_

…

 **Setelah kejadian itu, V bertemu dengan hyung yang lainnya, bahkan bertemu juga dengan Baekhyun-hyung. semua orang menyambutnya dengan positif. Dia juga menjagaku dengan baik, dia selalu menanyakan kabarku ketika dia sibuk bekerja, dia juga menemaniku ketika aku melahirkan Young Jae. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.**

" _**Aku tahu Taehyung selalu ada di hatimu, tapi bisakah aku meminta kau membagi ruang untukku ? aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan Taehyung, aku hanya memintamu untuk mencintaiku "**_ **ucapnya ketika kami sedang berada di balkon apartemen kami ketika sore hari waktu itu. Aku hanya menunduk sambil memejam mataku.**

" _**Jika Taehyung adalah yang pertama, maka aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir untukmu, Kookie "**_ **ucapnya lagi.**

" _**Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?**_ **" tanyanya sambil menggenggam lembut tanganku.**

" _**Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kekasihmu adalah seorang ibu anak berumur satu tahun ?**_ **" tanya ku**

" _**Tidak ! tentu saja tidak keberatan, aku menyayangi Young Jae seperti anakku sendiri"**_ **jawabnya tegas. Aku mengangguk untuk balasan pertanyaan cintanya.**

" _**Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku**_ **?" ulangnya.**

" _**Iya aku mau, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu V**_ **" jawabku**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _ **00000000**_ -

" Aku juga merindukanmu " lirihku pada pemuda yang berada di sampingku. Dia tersenyum dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibirku.

" _Heol_ , ada bocah diantara kalian " ucap Jimin.

" Bilang saja kau iri , Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah menciummu begitu kan ?" sindir V.

" Sudahlah, kalian ini bertengkar terus " jengah Jin-hyung melihat kedua makhluk itu.

" V, bagaimana pekerjaanmu selama di Kanada ?" tanya Namjoon-hyung.

" Baik _hyung_ , Perilisan game terbaru kemarin berjalan dengan lancar " jawab V. dia memang pergi selama seminggu ke Kanada dan mengajak Young Jae untuk berlibur bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tentu saja Young Jae mau, karena bocah itu tidak akan mau tidur jika V tidak memeluknya. Sementara aku yang juga di ajak tidak bisa ikut karena aku juga harus Dateline tugasku di kantor.

" Jadi Young Jae sudah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua mu ?" tanya Yoongi.

" Iya _hyung_ , bahkan mereka menahan Young Jae untuk pulang karena mereka ingin cucunya berada disana" jawab V lagi.

" Cie.. Jungkook sudah di anggap menantu " goda Jimin lagi.

" Tentu saja bodoh, bahkan mereka sebentar lagi menikah " Jin-hyung menjitak kepala Jimin-hyung sehingga pemuda ber-abs itu mengaduh sakit. Yoongi-hyung mengambil Young Jae dari dekapanku. Bocah itu menurut saja.

" Hei… keponakan _Samchon_ sudah besar, nanti kita beli _ice cream_ , Young Jae mau tidak ?" tanya Yoongi kepada bocah itu.

" Mau _Samchon_ !" teriak Young Jae semangat.

" Jiminie ikut juga yaaa " ucap Jimin-hyung masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka.

" _Shileoyo ( Shireoyo)_.. Young Jae tidak mau Jiminie ikut " jawabnya lucu. Kami semua hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

Disinilah kami semua, di pemakaman Taehyung. Hari ini adalah peringatan 4 tahun Taehyung pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan Bambam dan meninggalkan kami semua. Aku melihat Bambam yang mengusap Nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kim Taehyung itu. Sementara Baekhyun-hyung meletakkan buket bunga yang bawa di atas makam itu. Kami semua berdoa dan melontarkan kata-kata yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada Taehyung, bahkan Young Jae juga ikut bersuara.

" Semoga Daddy Taetae tenang disana, Young Jae dan Papa akan menjaga Mommy " ucap balita itu di depan makam Taehyung. V memang tidak menuntut Young Jae hanya sayang kepadanya, dia dengan semangat bercerita tentang Taehyung, ayah kandungnya. Dia selalu tahu bahwa aku dan Taehyung akan selalu terikat karena ada Young Jae diantara kami

" Aku akan melindungi malaikat-malaikat kita Tae " bisik V.

" Annyeong hyungie, tak terasa sudah 4 tahun kita berpisah, banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tentang Young Jae, tentang V yang kini aku cintai. Hyung kenapa tidak muncul lagi di mimpiku, _eoh_ ? meskipun aku sudah bahagia, aku tetap ingin kau hadir di mimpiku dan tetap menjaga kami di atas sana. aku mencintaimu Tae"

" _Annyeong_ Taehyungie…"

.

.

.

THE END

Hei.. mian aku datang dengan oneshoot gaje di sela-sela nyelesaiin ff OS, maaf lambat update karena alasan ini itunya. Mohon mengerti yaa chingudeul..

Aku menyayangi kalian semua ^-^


End file.
